


Pulling Him From The Deep

by SergeantMoosche



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Abandonment, F/M, M/M, Sticky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SergeantMoosche/pseuds/SergeantMoosche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being left to die on the Decepticon ship, Perceptor finds that he doesn't belong in the Wreckers. With Drift's help, he regains his hope. But soon, both their past lives catches up with them and with the stress of the quest, it almost gets to much. But their stability is soon shattered when a series of events gets out of control and Perceptor is forced to make a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bullets

### Bullets

Drift wandered the corridors of the Xantium, trying to find the one bot who never showed up to anything. Perceptor. Ever since he upgraded himself and helped get them out of the swarm and saved Drift numerous times, he’s been distant. Quiet. It worried Drift to a point where he snuck into the scientist’s room every night to check on him. Every night, he found him in deep recharge with a small frown on his face. One night he felt helpless as Perceptor screamed in terror and woke from a nightmare. He pressed a hand to his chest and a hand to his upgraded optic. He wasn’t right that day.

Drift stood outside the door, audial pressed to the cool metal, listening through the door. For someone who killed so many bots, he couldn’t have the courage to just knock. He could hear small whimpers coming from the room. Perceptor was talking to himself:

“I’m not needed anymore. Even after these slagging upgrades. They still downgrade me! I don’t see why they still want me around. I’m just a burden to the team. First I blabber my mouth off and get myself practically killed. I won’t let it happen again. They left me. They know their views. I won’t burden this team anymore.”

That was the moment when it all came together in Drift’s mind.

_“NO!”_

A shot rang through Perceptor’s room. Drift stood frozen, audial still pressed to the door. A stray tear fell down Drift’s face as his mouth hung open in shock but mostly sadness. He closed his optics and pressed further into the door, trying not to lose it. His hands turned into fists, clawing at the door helplessly. He opened his optics and stepped away from the door as it opened.

Perceptor stood shaking, tears staining his face and a gash from where he missed.

Drift kicked his processor into gear and stepped in, closing the door harshly behind him, glaring at the scientist. He grabbed the scientist’s collar seams and pulled him close to his own face, their noses almost touching.

“What do you think you were doing?!” Drift snapped.  
“I-i. . .” Perceptor tried to answer.

“Don’t you dare make any excuses! I heard you!” Drift shouted in Perceptor’s terrified face. “And if I _ever_ hear you say any of that again! . . .”

Drift never finished his threat.

Instead he pulled Perceptor close to him, holding onto the scientist as if his life depended on it. It stunned Perceptor. Drift buried his faceplate into Perceptor’s shoulder after feeling the other hold him just as tight. Perceptor cried into Drift’s shoulder, letting it all loose in front of the warrior. Drift just softly rubbed his back in comfort.

“Listen to me.” Drift whispered. “You are not a burden. You never will be. I trust you with my life and you have proven to be worthy of that so many times that I’ve lost count. You. Are. Amazing. And we all care about you. We may not show it. But we all do. Especially me.”

“Y-you care?” Perceptor whimpered

“Of course I do!” Drift cupped Perceptor’s helm, making him look at the warrior. “Don’t ever think that none of us care . . . now come on.”

Drift lowered his arms, taking Perceptor’s hands in his and guiding the scientist to the bed. He sat on the bed, pulling Perceptor over to lay with his helm on his chassis. Drift let Perceptor get himself comfy against the warrior’s frame.

“Don’t ever think you’re alone. Trust me.” Drift whispered before glancing down at the calm mech in his arms. “I know what it’s like to be abandoned. The Decepticons left me for dead for 100 stellar cycles. But I came back for you didn’t I?”

Perceptor looked up at Drift, finally smiled. “And I owe you a great debt for it.”

“You have already paid it off. More times than I can count.” Drift murmured. “Now get some recharge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. I was just going to be a one shot. Then it sort of got a little too long to be one and then poof. It's not never ending until I find one. It takes place during MTMTE, but I won't include the comic itself, just what happens around each issue and possibly a bit extra. Since I think I went on a bit of a tangent.


	2. The Morning After

### The Morning After 

“Morning.” Drift smiled to the currently confused Perceptor on the berth.  
  
“What-?” was all he could sleepily mumble.  
  
“I’ve let you recharge later than usual. You needed it after the night you had. So I’ve attempted to sort through the files you planned on doing. I’m not a very good organiser though.” Drift smiled, looking over his shoulder, watching Perceptor sit up and rub his wide optic.  
  
“Thank you.” Perceptor sighed and smiled widely.  
  
“Any time.” Drift smirked, turning back to the shelf.  
  
Perceptor got up to inspect the handiwork by Drift, having to stand pretty close to Drift to have a look. Now, ever since they were on the same team, Perceptor has been developing a small crush on Drift. He completely ignored the jump in his spark as Drift turned his head to watch Perceptor. Their helms were an inch apart, making Perceptor unconsciously blush. Drift’s arms slowly wound around Perceptor’s waist, pulling him into the warrior. Perceptor nuzzled into Drift, loving the warm embrace. Drift pressed a soft kiss to Perceptor’s cheek, leaving his lips pressed there, not pulling away. A tear fell down Perceptor’s cheek plate and he let a small whimper escape.  
  
Drift frowned, pulling back and wiping the tear. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“I – I’ve never been cared like this before.” Perceptor mumbled, keeping his helm down. “I’m usually tossed away after they’re done.”  
  
“I will never toss you away Perceptor.” Drift smiled at the scientist, cupping his helm. “In the short time that I have known you, I think I may have fallen in love with you.”  
  
Perceptor gasped silently and stared at Drift in shock. “You do?”  
  
“Yes.” Drift nodded.  
  
“You don’t know how much I’ve wanted to hear you say that.” Perceptor laughed softly in relief.  
  
Drift mimicked Perceptor’s wide smile, pulling Perceptor even closer and kissed him


	3. Adorable Awkwardness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cuteness between these two before anything happens

###  Adorable Awkwardness 

“As the Earthling’s say, happy Valentine’s day.” Drift purred into Perceptor’s audial. 

Perceptor smiled bashfully and turned in Drift’s arms. “Do you even know why they celebrate Valentine’s Day?”  
  
“Nope. But I heard a few say it today while giving gifts.” Drift shrugged. “So inform me of this day then.”  
  
“It’s when you . . . celebrate the love you have for another that isn’t family.” Perceptor explained.  
  
“Doing what?” Drift smirked.  
  
“Anything you want. Take them out. Spend the night in with them-”  
  
But Perceptor’s explanation was cut short when Drift pressed him into the wall. Drift’s lips planted themselves on Perceptor’s hungrily. Perceptor’s hands twitched against the air, not knowing what to do with them. Drift released their lips and gripped his hands, planting them on his own hips.  
  
“You’re so adorable when you’re like this.” Drift mumbled against Perceptor’s lips.  
  
“I-just . . . never been with . . . anyone this far.” Perceptor shrunk into himself, drawing his hands away.  
  
“Hey. You’re with me now. Just let yourself go.” Drift mumbled before reattaching their lips together.  
  
Perceptor’s arms snaked around Drift’s neck as their glossa wrapped around the other. Perceptor gave in completely to the mech in front of him. Drift’s fingers ghosted against the transformation seams in Perceptor’s hips. Perceptor arched into those devilish hands and moaned against his lips. Drift smirked and latched onto Perceptor’s neck cables, mouthing and sucking at each one until he found a particularly sensitive one, making Perceptor gasp and tip his head back. A sudden flash made Perceptor squeak and push Drift away. Drift glared at Blaster, innocently holding a camera, ready to snap.  
  
“I suggest you run before you lose your hands.” Drift growled.  
  
Blaster sped away, giggling to himself. Drift sighed, looking back at Perceptor, who had managed to sneak away. Drift looked around the room, frowning, before finding him in his berthroom that was attached to his lab by an extra door. Drift’s shoulders sagged and headed into the room. Perceptor’s shoulders shook as he paced around the room.  
  
“This is what I mean when they tease me.” Perceptor panicked. “He’ll show Springer, who’ll show Blurr and then Kup and they’ll laugh at me and they’ll never let us live it down.”  
  
Perceptor was cut off by a forceful kiss from Drift. Drift held the kiss, his hands clamped to Perceptor’s cheeks, until Perceptor meekly relaxed into the kiss. Drift pulled away, brushing Perceptor’s cheeks with his thumbs softly. Perceptor leaned into Drift’s soft touch, keeping his optics closed tightly. Tears slowly slipped through his optics covers and he moved away. Or tried to. Drift pulled him in, being the stronger of the two and hugged him tightly.  
  
“Tell me what’s wrong.” Drift demanded softly.  
  
Perceptor shook his head at the demand, struggling to get loose. “Nothing’s wrong.”  
  
“Percy, please,” Drift pleaded, his grip slipping as his tone surprised Perceptor. “Please tell me, I want to help.”  
  
Perceptor stared at Drift before sighing. “Drift, it’s just that I was brought up on my own. And when I did try to build friendships with others, they just . . . they just tossed me away.”  
  
“Well I’m not and neither are the others.” Drift reassured. “Trust me. We can take this slow if you’d like, so you can learn from an expert.”  
  
“You do like to flatter yourself, don’t you?” Perceptor glared, smirking.  
  
Drift smiled widely. “And this is just the start of it.”


	4. Nightmares and Families

###  Nightmares and Families 

Drift woke with a scream of terror, flailing around before sitting upright. His jaw hung open as he tried to regulate his vents. He covered his mouth and shook in fear, trying not to break down in the quiet room. Perceptor touched his shoulder in comfort, hoping to help the mech with concerned optics. Drift had momentarily forgotten that he now shared a berth with Perceptor, the dream taking over his mind and he jumped when the scientist attempted to comfort him. His reaction was to bat the hand away, just like he did when he lived on the streets. Perceptor looked hurt that Drift didn’t confide in him yet he confided in Drift.

Instead, Drift sighed and leant his helm on Perceptor’s chassis, listening to the thrum of his vents.

“Tell me what happened.” Perceptor softly spoke, slowly running his fingers over the large fins on Drift’s helm. “It helped me when I was a youngling.”

Drift smiled at the thought of a little Perceptor crying into his creator’s chassis after a nightmare. “That’s a cute image of you . . . but . . . I dreamt of my creators.”

“What brings up the nightmares then?” Perceptor frowned, not knowing Drift’s background before he found them apart from he was an ex-con.

“The reason why I was on the streets.” Drift mumbled.

“You were on the streets?!” Perceptor shrieked in surprise. “How long were you there? Why?”

Drift stared at the sheets of their berth, trying not to let his emotions through. Even as a Decepticon he still found it hard to talk about his creators. “My creators . . . when the war started, they started to fight themselves. One believed in Optimus and the other believed in Megatron . . . I was there when one argument started and it involved violence . . . my carrier had to go the medical to get a shoulder fixed. My sire almost tore it off in front of me.”

Perceptor hugged Drift close as his voice wavered towards the end. “I never thought creators could turn on each other.”

Drift’s vents hitched. “Neither did I until I saw that.”

“I’m sure they’ve sorted everything out, even if they’ve gone their separate ways.” Perceptor reassured.

Drift shook his head, squeaking quietly. “The arguments got worse. I went down to see what was going on after I was woken up and my sire was cleaning energon off the wall. Then . . . then I caught a glimpse . . .”

Then Drift broke. Perceptor just held him close, letting him cry on his shoulder. Perceptor didn’t know what to do other than hold the mech as he let out his emotions. After a while, Drift calmed, just his vets hitching and rubbing his optics. Perceptor held Drift’s helm and brushed away the tear stains.

“I’m sorry you had to go through all that.” Perceptor murmured, cradling Drift’s helm.

Drift shook his head, taking Perceptor’s hands in his. “You shouldn’t have to be. This is all my sire’s fault. He shouldn’t have killed my carrier, he shouldn’t have drove me to run away. They always said I’d turn out like the one who changed his ways. Yeah. Great sire to come out of rehab and straight into a full scale mess of a son!”

“You are not a mess.” Perceptor argued. “Your creators loved each other didn’t they?”

“Yeah. At the beginning.” Drift mumbled quietly.

“My creators didn’t.” Perceptor confessed, making Drift frown in surprise. “Where I was from, all families believed in arranged marriage to make us better. It’s why they say I’m gifted with extreme intelligence and I deny it. My creators were paired together because of their intelligence and had me to boost not only the intelligence of the family, but to show me off as the smartest one.”

“I bet you hated it.” Drift smiled, teasing the mech.

Perceptor’s cheeks heated. “Yes.”

“No wonder you’re so shy when meeting new people.” Drift shrugged. “I guess we’re both outsiders somehow.”

Drift pressed a hand to Perceptor’s glass chassis and pushed him back into the berth. Drift rest his head on the glass and curled into Perceptor’s side. Perceptor, still not sure how to socialise, just looked around worriedly and didn’t do anything to disturb the mech. Drift chuckled lightly and pulled Perceptor’s arms around him for the mech.


	5. Stubborn Antics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift just wants to stay in bed, but Perceptor is having none of it.

The couple had a very rare day off together and Drift was determined to keep Perceptor in his berth for as long as possible. He woke from recharge before the scientist and manoeuvred himself to be almost on top of him. As a sparkling, Drift loved to cuddle and even when he was training with Wing, he would unconsciously snuggle up to the mech. But this was different. This was somewhere he felt safe and content with everything. Back then, he would cuddle up to mechs he only felt safe with until something happened.

Perceptor smiled in his recharge. “I know what you’re trying to do.”

“What am I doing?” Drift asked, frowning.

“Trying to keep me here. It’s not going to work.” Perceptor groaned, trying to wriggle out of the hold.

Drift pouted, trying to look cute. “Please.”

“No. I have things to do.” Perceptor argued.

“Tough. It’s your day off.” Drift grumbled, curling back into the red frame.

“Drift.”

“No.”

“Drift.”

“No.”

“DRIFT! You’re acting like a youngling!”     

Drift tightened his grip on Perceptor, ignoring the scientist. Perceptor managed to crane his head to glance at Drift’s expression. His optics were squeezed shut and his mouth was pulled into a frown. The scientist sighed, slowly brushing his thumb up the fins on Drift’s helm. Drift relaxed and sat up, rubbing his fin where Perceptor was just brushing.

“Sorry. I get clingy sometimes.”

Perceptor frowned and sat up beside him. “Talk to me Drift.”

Drift stared at Perceptor until he cracked. “I hardly had any attention from my creators so I seek it in others. Even then I get shoved away because it’s not right to be so close to others. I . . . I want this to work.”

Perceptor smiled softly at Drift, sitting up beside him. “We’ll make it work if we have to. It’s just I’m not one for public displays of affection.”

Drift leant forward, softly kissing Perceptor’s cheek. “Neither am I."


	6. Hospital Visits

Perceptor ran as fast as his pedes could carry him through the halls of the Autobot base they landed on. The Wreckers had recently had an ambush by a Decepticon called Lineback, who seemed to be looking for someone as he stormed their ship, throwing Springer and Roadbuster aside like they were the same size as Bumblebee. Perceptor had been locked in his lab against his will by Drift while the others fought for them. He had managed to help Ratchet repair Springer as best as he could before he had the news that Drift had been brought in.

“I need to see Drift.” He demanded from Ratchet, who left the room covered in energon. Probably from others that he hadn’t cleaned off. Or so Perceptor hoped.

“Not yet. He took a hard hit, add that to almost being crushed. He needs a lot of time to heal. He’s not even awake yet, give him more time.” Ratchet explained

Perceptor glanced through the window of the room, trying to bite back a whimper. Drift lay motionless against the berth, wires everywhere, dark plating contrasting to his normal white. Perceptor pressed a hand to the window, praying Drift would be alright.

“He’ll be alright though?” Perceptor asked quietly.

“Percy. . . Don’t worry. He’s in the best care we have.” Ratchet smiled, resting a hand on the scientist’s shoulder.

“I didn’t think you liked him.” Perceptor mumbled.

“I don’t.” Ratchet shrugged. “But I’ve seen you fall into the deep. He’s pulled you out. He’s given you something you never had.”

Perceptor frowned. “And that is?”

“True happiness.” Ratchet sighed. “We’ve all seen the brightness your optics take on when you find something interesting. But after it’s gone, the brightness goes.  I don’t know. There’s just something about you that seems happier.”

Perceptor managed to smile softly at his old friend. “I think I’ve fallen in love with him.”

“Be sure before you make any sudden decisions like bonding.” Ratchet warned, teasing Perceptor. “OR even sparklings. Don’t want to see your face here when I get told a Wrecker’s gotten knocked up.”

Perceptor chuckled lightly. “I don’t plan on even seeing a sparkling until the war’s ended. I made that mistake before.”

Ratchet frowned. “Before? You’re already a sire?!”

Perceptor’s smile fell. “Yes. I thought I was in love with a femme. We went as far as planning a sparkling and having him. But she joined the Decepticons and took him with her. I tried for centuries to find him, hoping he wouldn’t be captured by us or even hurt in anyway. . . I don’t even know what he looks like. He was so young when I lost them.”

Ratchet had fallen silent. “Does he know?”

“No. I was going to tell him.” Perceptor mumbled in regret. “We’re working through our pasts. He’s told me about his time in the gutters and I’m going through my time in the academy.”

“As long as you tell him before he finds out from somewhere else.” Ratchet advised. “I don’t think it’ll be good for your relationship- any relationship to have that big of a secret.”

“I never planned to keep it from him.” Perceptor sighed.

Perceptor turned back to the unmoving form inside the medical room. His spark churned at the thought of losing Drift over that . . . secret. It wasn’t fair on Drift. The swords-mech poured his spark out for Perceptor the previous night and he promised to give Drift his spark that night. But with Drift stuck in that medical berth, he wouldn’t able to. Even if he did sit beside the offline mech and say everything. He wouldn’t know if Drift had heard him.

“Perceptor!” Percy turned to face the green bulk that was Springer as he stomped towards the much smaller scientist. “We got another mission. Come on.”

“But there is hardly anyone-” Perceptor started arguing

“We have Kup, Topspin, Twin-Twist, me and you.” Springer explained as he pushed the scientist in the direction of the exit. “And new recruits.”

“New recruits?” Perceptor frowned, falling into step behind Springer.

“Yeah.” Springer snorted. “We need to leave immediately. It’s to do with G-9.”

Perceptor faltered, knowing the stories behind the place. He looked back to the corridor they just walked down, wanting to go and help, but wanting to stay. For Drift.

“PERCEPTOR!”

He sighed, mentally apologising to Drift and chasing after Springer.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story kinda gets a bit weird a few chapters from now. But hopefully I will remember to look through it and rewrite parts of it so it isn't just ramblings.


	7. Home

Perceptor stumbled into his old home on Cybertron after the mission, covered in spilt energon and dust. Add a busted scope to the list from when he challenged Kup. He was tired and stressed and just wanted to lie in his berth and let the world drift away. Drift. His mind screamed at him to go back to find Drift. But he didn’t know if Drift was there. Since Perceptor had had the fight with Kup while in Ratchet’s medical facility. He was about to turn and leave when a sword flew past his helm and wedged itself into the wall.

He stared at the shocked reflection of himself in the sword until an all too familiar voice called out to him.

“Perceptor!”

He turned to the voice, dreading the anger behind the voice. He knew he should’ve stayed with him. Been there when he woke up. His vents hitched at the sight of Drift’s frame. It was very different to the bulky one he had before.  It was thinner, curvier and made him look just . . . amazing. Perceptor could tear his optics from him until Drift was suddenly right there. Perceptor jumped back in surprise.

“You . . . I’m glad you’re alright.” Perceptor smiled, despite Drift’s glare.

“Where were you? I woke up to Ratchet grumbling about you running off.” Drift mumbled, distant with his voice. “I was hoping you’d still be there.”

“I’m so sorry Drift.” Perceptor sighed, knowing how hurt he’d be. “Springer had dragged me to a new mission before I could even realise.”

“Yeah. Springer’s always been forceful.” Drift nodded, trying not to start shouting.

“Drift. . . I know leaving you was the wrong thing to do and I understand if you want me to leave you completely.” Perceptor rushed out.

Drift wrapped his arms around Perceptor’s waist, holding him close. “I don’t want you to go. I thought you actually left me.”

“I could never do that.” Perceptor replied, returning the hug. “Not without a good reason.”

It was only then that Perceptor realised that Drift was now shorter than him. Perceptor pushed him back by his shoulders, making Drift nervous.

“You look . . . beautiful.” Perceptor breathed, his cheeks soon heating. “Not that you weren’t before.”

Drift smiled, his brush with death making him more open to Perceptor. “Ratchet done an amazing job.”

“He is the best medic there is.” Perceptor nodded, eyes drifting down to Drift’s hips at every chance they can. He scolded himself every time they tried. “I feel terrible for leaving you so suddenly. I should’ve stayed.”

“The best thing is that you’re here now. Un-” Drift frowned when he finally stopped the dent on the repaint on Perceptor’s scope. “What happened?!”

“I had an argument with Kup.” Perceptor mumbled. “Ended in me attempting to punch him when he wouldn’t let me leave the Wreckers but he overpowered me.”

Drift frowned in worry and concern. “At least you didn’t get killed. I heard barely any survived and I . . . I worried that you were one of them.”

Perceptor took one of his hands and led Drift into the berthroom, pulling the white mech beside him. “Just lay here with me.”

Drift complied, letting Perceptor snuggle into his side, but frowned. Something wasn’t right. “Was it really that bad?”

Perceptor tried to get his thoughts in place, distracted by Drift’s soft rubbing on his helm. “Kup and I were basically the only survivors of it. Springer’s on spark support. We even lost one on the journey back. But there is something that I’ve wanted to tell you for ages and the mission made me realise something.”

Drift stared down at Perceptor, waiting patiently for Perceptor to blabber on. “What was that? Take your time though. You let me take as long as I wanted.”

“It’s not that it’s hard to say but it’s . . . I don’t know.” Perceptor sighed, raising his head to look up at Drift. “In G-9, I thought . . . I thought I saw someone I used to love.”

Drift’s expression turned to one of surprise. “An old flame? I didn’t think you’d have one being shut in the lab all of the time.”

Perceptor tried to smile but only managed a twitch. “She was a scientist in the same academy. When I was thrown around by the larger mechs, she would always be there to comfort me. Eventually it just became more.”

Drift found himself jealous of the femme. “Did you bond with her?”

“I was. I’ve had the pain of the break for centuries.” Perceptor confessed. He didn’t even tell Ratchet that he was having that pain in his spark.

Drift’s hold tightened and he wanted to cry for Perceptor. “No wonder you hardly allow anyone close to you. It’s not normal for you to move on with that pain threatening you. I’m so sorry. I wish I could take the pain away.”

“Another bond would take it away but . . . I don’t think I’m ready.” Perceptor mumbled. “I’m sorry about my messed up spark.”

“Don’t be. I don’t blame you for your feelings about bonding. Not after hearing that.” Drift smiled warmly, trying to comfort the mech. “If you don’t want to talk about it, I understand.”

“I need to tell you this . . .” Perceptor sighed, sitting up, with Drift copying the action. “It wasn’t Valia that made me stall out there. Seeing her, or some reminder of her anyway, brought back something I wished never happened . . . I . . . we had a sparkling together. She took him from me and ran away. I’ve been looking for him since.”

“So seeing her made you think he was there.” Drift mumbled in shock. Perceptor nodded in agreement, not looking Drift in the optics. “You’re a sire . . . you had a family . . . you . . .”

“I should have told you before all this.” Perceptor murmured, turning to the drawer on his side of the berth.

Drift followed his optic line, getting up find out what caught his attention. He ignored Perceptor’s pleas to leave it alone, and pulled out the holographic photo. Activating the screen, he watched it. The small youngling crawled around the floor on his hands and knees, before turning to the camera and smiling widely. Drift’s spark clenched at the adorable sight. He looked so much like his sire. The youngling turned to footsteps coming towards him until he was picked up and he hugged Perceptor’s neck tightly, pressing their cheeks together. Drift looked to Perceptor, who was hiding his face in his hands, shaking with unreleased emotion.

Drift propped the photo up after pausing it on the image of the pair smiling. He sat on the bed and pulled Perceptor’s hands away, before cupping his faceplates and kissing him roughly. Perceptor gasped in surprise at the swordsmech, panting as they parted.

Drift stared up into his optics, smiling warmly. “What’s his name?”

“Scope.” Perceptor smiled.

“He looks just like you. But smiles more.” Drift teased, giggling as Perceptor chuckled lightly.

“I’m glad you took it well.” Perceptor sighed in happiness.

“I can’t change the past. The only thing I can do is stand by and watch with your past. If you two ever get reunited, I will stand away until Scope feels comfortable with us. I would hate to be the thing to drive you two apart.”

Perceptor smiled. “I doubt he would hate you. He was never good around strangers, but he always noticed that his carrier and I were comfortable around them then he would gradually like them.”

“Like you then.” Drift smirked.


	8. Stress Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bringing in the sexy times. Just to warn those who don't really like sticky sex between two mechs. I'm going to go back and change a lot of the future chapters that I've already written since they've gone to 17 and the plot hasn't really gone anywhere.

Drift returned to his and Perceptor’s apartment late in the evening. His pedes dragged behind him from the long meeting with Rodimus an Ultra Magnus about a quest to look for these knights of Cybertron and they needed Drift’s knowledge of the Crystal City in order for them to find them. Drift had promised Dai Atlas that he would keep them a secret and now Rodimus was asking him to break it for a quest. Even if it was a way of saving Cybertron. Something just didn’t feel right just blurting out their city. He owed his life to them.

“What did Rodimus want?” Perceptor asked, bringing him a cube of energon.

They both slumped onto the large sofa, with Drift taking a long drink from the energon. “Do we have any high-grade?”

“No. You threw it all out remember.” Perceptor warmly smiled, brushing Drift’s cheek plate.

Drift tried to crack a smile and failed. “Rodimus wants to go on a quest to find the Knights of Cybertron. He wants me to guide them to the Crystal City.”

Perceptor frowned. “Why has that brought you down?”

“Because I said to them that I wouldn’t break the promise I had with the city. They saved me and I cause so much pain when Wing died. I can’t break that promise.” Drift almost sobbed. “I know chaos is going to follow us and I don’t want to experience so much loss again. Sometimes I wish I was Deadlock again just to get rid of his ugly felling! I can’t do this!”

Perceptor frowned deeper at his lover’s sudden emotional outburst as he stomped into the wash rack, punching the spray on. He decided to leave Drift alone to think. Until he jumped to his feet at the sound of glass smashing and a loud cry. He forced the door open, falling to his knees beside Drift who was sat on the floor, the spray pouring over his frame, cradling his energon stained hand. He was shaking, trying to contain the emotional backlash that was about to unleash itself onto the nearest being. Which he didn’t want to hang on Perceptor’s shoulders. He’d gone through this before, he can do it again.

“Drift.” Perceptor called softly. “Drift!”

Drift jumped, not even noticing that Perceptor had even entered the room. The crystal blue optics searched Perceptor’s face for any sign of mocking, seeing him in that state. Before pushing himself forward and curling into the bulkier frame. Perceptor cradled him into his chassis, softly brushing the large fins.

“What did Rodimus do?” Perceptor asked.

“It wasn’t Rodimus.” Drift sniffed, rubbing an optic. “It was my sire.”

“Your sire?” Perceptor breathed in shock.

Drift nodded. “I saw him as I was walking back . . . I tried to talk to him since he’s been in the prisons for murder . . . he’s different . . . he said I wasn’t his son. That I never was and I was never wanted.  That my carrier wasn’t strong enough to terminate me before I was sparked.”

That’s when everything opened and Drift melted into a sobbing mess. It wasn’t the fact that he didn’t like his sire, but it was the sudden outburst in the middle of the plaza that shocked him into emotional turmoil. He was never close to his sire, so never got on well. After the outburst, he had hid in every dark shadow, avoiding everyone.

“He’s wrong.” Perceptor reassured and Drift looked up with glossy optics. “You were wanted and you are still wanted.”

Drift snorted. “By who?”

He was about to look away when Perceptor stopped him by cupping his cheek. “Me.”

With that, Drift’s spark lifted and he smiled. “I knew my sire hated me after I blabbed to the authorities about what he’d done to that mech. It just shocked me to hear that.”

“You’re stronger than he is if he resorts to words to hurt his own creation.” Perceptor smiled, gently running his thumb over the closed optic. “But just remember, you’re always wanted by me.”

Drift smiled warmly at Perceptor’s words and leaned up to press a soft kiss to the scientist’s lips. The kiss soon became passionate as both Drift’s hands pressed against Perceptor’s shoulders, pushing them into the wall. Their tongue’s entwined with the others and Drift felt Perceptor grip his hips tightly, almost tight enough to dent.

Perceptor pulled back, and stared at the beauty of Drift, thinking how he could have such a graceful mech. “Do you trust me?”

Drift frowned in worry. “Of course I do.”

Perceptor got to his feet, balancing Drift in his arms, noticing that he was much lighter than before and carried him into their berthroom. Drift’s arms wrapped around Perceptor’s shoulders and watched the scientist blush slightly, smiling at the tint. Perceptor carefully lowered him onto the berth, climbing over the swords mech and biting at his neck. Drift gasped at the sensation, his hand pressing against the back of Perceptor’s neck, keeping him there. One sensitive wire made him arch up into Percy and groan. Drift spread his legs unceremoniously, brushing his thighs against Perceptor’s hips, hoping he’d take the hint.

Perceptor’s hand trailed down to Drift’s panel in-between his legs and fiddled with the wires in the join of his thighs and interface panel. Drift whined, opening his panel to reveal a dripping valve and arched up again. Percy pressed a finger into the warm valve before adding another and searching for the main cluster of nodes deep inside the valve. Drift’s hips bucked high when he hit them, crying out in bliss. Perceptor smirked, knowing the effects it had on Drift from the last time they experimented, not going as far as interfacing.

“Open your spark chamber.” Perceptor whispered, kissing down to Drift’s chest.

Drift frowned, trying to form a cognitive sentence while Perceptor’s fingers worked magic against his sensors.

“You do definitely trust me?” Perceptor asked again.

Drift nodded and opened his spark chamber to Perceptor. Percy stared in awe at the beauty of the white spark shining brightly in front of him. And at the openness of the mech below him, equipment wide open and his soul bared to the scientist.

“Do you realise how beautiful you are?” Perceptor breathed.

Drift giggled. “I’ve . . . ah . . . heard you say so.”

The slow movement of Perceptor’s fingers inside Drift’s valve, drained his mind of everything. But it was when Perceptor started to open-mouth kiss his spark, that Drift’s optics rolled to the back of his helm and he moaned louder than he ever had before. His chest rose into Perceptor’s mouth and hand and his hips rolled in time with the thrusts of his fingers. His hands clenched into fists, resting on the scientist’s shoulders. He had never felt such pure pleasure coming from deep within him before.

“Percy! Oh Primus!” Drift cried as he suddenly overloaded.

He arched up, head rolling back and fluid gushed out of his valve. Perceptor didn’t stop the movements, until he figured Drift was starting to come down, slowly pulling away from the sated mech. Drift’s limbs flopped onto the berth beside him, still spread wide, panting as his vents whirled loudly.

“W . . . Where did you . . . learn that?” Drift breathed, trying to cool his frame down.

Perceptor’s cheeks heated and a light pink tint appeared under his optics. “Valia tried something similar on me. To show how much she loved me. So I did it to show how much I love you.”

Drift weakly smiled, raising a hand to cup Percy’s cheek. “I’ll have to find my way of showing my love for you.”

Perceptor smiled. “Just seeing you show how much you trust me is enough . . . now get some recharge, you systems are reading very low.”

Drift nodded, closing his panel and chassis. Perceptor lay beside Drift as he turned onto his side. They found that Drift liked to have warmth or something against his back when he recharged. Which Perceptor didn’t mind since he loved to cradle Drift against him. Watching as Drift quickly slipped into recharge, he noted the small smile on his face. Placing one final kiss to Drift’s fin, smiling himself as Drift squeaked, and settled down for the night.


	9. Make up bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some more sexy times between my favourite bots. Just to warn those who don't like the version I write.

Perceptor stood on the balcony overlooking the boarding area for ships. He was lucky to be the only one in the lab. He caught sight of Drift standing next to Rodimus, smiling widely as Rodimus droned on about something animatedly. He let his head fall onto the cold glass, wishing they didn’t have that argument last night.

_“Percy. Please don’t hate me but . . . I’m going with Rodimus on the quest.” Drift announced as they were watching a holovid._

_Perceptor stared at Drift in shock. “But I thought you didn’t want to break the promise.”_

_“We’re not going to face any Decepticons. It’s not like we’re going to harm them.” Drift shrugged._

_Perceptor frowned. “Are you even sure the Knights even exist?”_

_“Why would we be going on this quest if they didn’t exist?” Drift spat. “We’re not that stupid enough to believe everything.”_

_“I’m not saying you’re stupid. I’m just making sure it isn’t wasted.” Perceptor explained, “And I don’t want you to get hurt.”_

_Drift frowned. “You’re not coming?”_

_“No.” Perceptor sighed. “I . . . I don’t believe they exist. It would be useless for me to go.”_

_“The Crystal City was different to us!” Drift stressed. “They believed in peace for everyone! That had to come from somewhere!”_

_“That may be just Dai Atlas leading them differently.” Perceptor argued._

_“And what about the writing on the Great Sword?!” Drift growled. “No one has been able to read it.”_

_“Cybertronian languages have changed over the years. It may just be an ancient language that we have changed to modern dialect.” Perceptor reasoned._

_“Do you want me to go?” Drift asked more calmly._

_“Not really. But I can’t keep you here, it would be like a prison.” Perceptor mumbled, tearing his optics away from Drift._

_“You can’t keep doing this Perce.” Drift sighed in frustration. “You have to take for yourself. Stop . . . stop telling me one thing and saying another.”_

_“If it bothers you that much, you’d leave.” Perceptor glared. “I was raised to think that, just like you were raised to survive on your own. I never had that.”_

_“It’s not like I had a choice!” Drift’s voice returned to shouting. “You’ve had your life handed to you on a silver platter, not even noticing what happened down in the gutters! I’m leaving tomorrow, whether you want me to or not.”_

_Perceptor’s optics stayed on the holovid as Drift walked off into the berthroom. “Then why ask me if I wanted you to stay?”_

_“Forget it.” Drift spat._

Perceptor didn’t even know how they even got to being so distant. He had been so immersed into his memory file that he didn’t notice the pleading look from Drift until the last second. Perceptor watched as Drift walked into the ship, his shoulders sagged in defeat.

_:: I’m sorry Perce. I wish I could make it up to you ::_

Drift turned at the top of the ramp, smiling sadly before vanishing into the ship’s never ending interior. Drift almost had to brace himself on the wall in order to deal with the pain of his spark almost contracting.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Drift walked the corridors, double checking how many of the crew were still on-board after the hole appeared on the side of the ship, also noting which rooms they claimed as their quarters. He frowned when Perceptor didn’t register as having a room. He sighed, guessing the scientist would rather be in the lab than in his room. He had to check.

Making his way to the labs, he bumped into Brainstorm, who ignored him completely, attempting to strut off proudly. Drift scowled. He hated the mech because of the size of his ego. Instead of growling at the mech, he turned back to the labs. The first thing he noticed when he entered was the large bubbling green stain on the wall. Perceptor sat at his desk, helm in his hands and his shoulder’s slightly shaking.

“Percy?” Drift called, subspacing the datapad and making his way over to the scientist.

“Oh. I didn’t hear you come in.” Perceptor smiled, trying to hide himself.

“Didn’t expect you to come with us.” Drift mumbled as a response. “And to be willingly paired with Brainstorm in the labs. Something’s bothering you.”

Perceptor sighed. “I . . . I didn’t believe anything you said and threw it in your face. I deserve some backlash. Even if it means I have to share with Brainstorm.”

Drift smiled. “You don’t have to. You being here is enough. Now, you need a room?”

Perceptor smiled softly. “The only room available is with Brainstorm. I’ll handle it.”

Drift frowned. “No. . . I have space for another n my room. Stay with me, since you let me move into your apartment.”

“I can’t just invade-” Perceptor frowned, shaking his head.

“Percy.” Drift giggled. “Remember what I said. Take something for once in your life. Don’t push yourself away from bots, especially me. I feel like you don’t trust me enough.”

Perceptor blushed. “I’ll try . . . and I’m sorry . . . about the argument.”

Drift leant over Perceptor’s desk to softly kiss Perceptor, holding Perceptor’s helm in his hands.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They didn’t know how it happened, but they both found themselves in Drift’s berth, lip locked and hands exploring the other. Drift found himself, arching up into Perceptor, silently begging. Drift’s hands clutched at the back of Perceptor’s helm and shoulder, where Perceptor’s were beside Drift’s helm and against his hip. Perceptor pulled back and started biting against Drift’s neck wiring. Drift gasped loudly and clutched harder. To reciprocate, Drift started to kiss the magnificent scope of Percy’s shoulder.

“Oh make that sound again.” Drift breathed after Perceptor groaned into his neck. “So hot.”

“Not as hot as you are right now.” Perceptor smirked, running a hand down Drift’s abdomen. “So sensitive and beautiful.”

“Only sensitive when you touch it.” Drift sighed. “Do you have something in your hands?”

“No.” Perceptor giggled, twitching when Drift nipped the scope again.

He suddenly found himself pinned under Drift’s hips on his back. He stared up in arousal at his love, down to where their hips met. His hands smoothed over the curved thighs, finally taking the time to worship them. His hands skimmed up to the narrow waist, pulling Drift forward to kiss him deeply. Drift pulled back to play with the scope, his glossa teasing the glass and hands running up it like a spike. Perceptor’s vent hitched and whirred loudly as his frame heated. The pressure became too hard to keep down as his panel retracted and his spike shot out between his and Drift’s hips. Drift smirked, rocking his hips over the spike and making Perceptor moan. Drift felt his valve clench in anticipation.

His panel retracted, revealing his dripping valve. Perceptor’s hands gripped his hips tighter as his spike sunk deep into Drift’s valve. Drift braced himself on Perceptor’s glass chest, trying to regulate his ventilations. The valve’s callipers stretching wide to accommodate the intrusion. Perceptor’s hands released their tight hold and smoothed over Drift’s curves in reassurance.

“You alright?” Percy asked worriedly. “I didn’t hurt you?”

“No.” Drift breathed with a loving smile. “It’s just been a while.”

Perceptor managed a shy smile. “You feel amazing.”

Drift chuckled breathlessly, starting to rock his hips, working out the stiffness. “We’re actually doing this.”

Perceptor tried not to moan while Drift was in discomfort. “I can’t believe it.”

Perceptor suddenly bucked his hips, making Drift gasp loudly. “Oh that’s deep.”

“Not too deep?” Perceptor asked meekly.

“Primus no.” Drift moaned, rocking his hips faster, trying to get Perceptor to buck again. “Oh Perce.”

Perceptor bucked again, testing Drift’s endurance. Drift moaned loudly and he braced himself with his hands beside Perceptor’s helm, lowering himself to Perceptor. Perceptor leaned up to kiss Drift’s neck softly, adding more sensors to the growing pace. Perceptor started to thrust up in time with Drift’s hips. Perceptor panted loudly while Drift whined and moaned loudly. Perceptor wrapped his arms around Drift, pulling him forward and thrusting hard and deep into Drift. Just letting go completely.

“Oh just like that.” Drift groaned, wrapping his arms around Perceptor’s shoulders. “Frag me.”

Perceptor’s pace sped up as he neared overload. “What do you think I’m doing?”

Drift didn’t laugh, to overcome by the pleasure, now groaning at every thrust. Until it became too much and he grasped at Perceptor, stiffening his whole frame.

“Bond with me.” Perceptor asked.

Drift frowned, leaning back to stare into Percy’s optics in confusion.

“I love you Drift. I want you to bond with me.” Perceptor breathed.

Drift couldn’t form words, instead, opened his spark chamber to Perceptor again. Perceptor smiled and opened his. They slowly met in the idle, joining their sparks. They both cried out, clutching each other closer. Drift felt the pain left behind from Valia and pushed himself into it, wanting to help Perceptor get rid of it forever. Perceptor felt the insecure side to Drift and the painful memories of his creators.

After one more shriek, they overloaded in unison. Perceptor’s hips rose as high as they could go, his transfluid shooting deep into Drift as Drift’s valve milked him tightly. They both flopped down and offlined into recharge. Both connected by spark and interface. Both content. 


	10. Domestic Dispute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who decides to show her face! I apologize for any typos. I'm having a lot of technical difficulties lately. I also apologies for the lateness of this, I've been swamped with university work.

Perceptor onlined to an alarm going off. Drift’s arm swung around and smacked the alarm before snuggling back into Perceptor.

“I’m guessing that alarm is important.” Perceptor mumbled.

“I set alarms early to give myself time to boot up properly. I have a joor or two before my swift starts.” Drift smiled, moving to stare up at Percy. “How’s your spark?”

Perceptor smiled warmly. “It feels . . . as if nothing was lost.”

Drift smiled wider, happy to hear that the pain had gone from Perceptor’s spark. Drift nuzzled the side of Perceptor’s helm, finally feeling like he belonged somewhere, feeling the love for the other pour into Percy’s spark. He watched Perceptor smile and push the same feeling into Drift’s spark. Perceptor’s hands trailed up Drift’s back before settling around his chassis.

“Wish we could just stay here like this.” Drift mumbled.

:: PRIMUS DAMMIT DRIFT! ANSWER ME! :: Rodimus’s voice growled through Drift’s comm. Drift shot upright, startled by the sudden yell.

“Sorry, didn’t know I had turned my comm off.” Drift replied apologetically.

Perceptor sat up, frowning in concern.

:: Well there’s a spark eater on board and we need to find it! Get your aft here NOW! ::

Drift’s optics widened. “There’s one on board?! I’m on my way!”

Perceptor frowned up at Drift, hands clasped around his hips. “What’s on board?”

“Stay here. Rod just announced that a sparkeater has been found on the ship and I have to help get rid of it.” Drift frowned, getting to his feet and gathering his swords.

“Just be careful.” Perceptor pleaded softly, sitting up.

Drift leaned down to cup Perceptor’s helm and kissed him deeply. “Of course I will.”

 

* * *

 

Perceptor sat in their room after the spark eater was killed, waiting for Drift to return from the debriefing. He was relieved to hear that no one had been killed by the sparkeater or the quantum jump. The small vid screen flashed to life without him turning it on. He frowned and moved to turn it back off, not seeing anything bad about it suddenly coming to life.

Until Valia’s face burst through the static.

“WHERE IS HE?!”

Perceptor reeled back, almost falling backwards from shock. His spark spun wildly and threw his response off by miles. He frowned at Valia’s angered faceplates. The usual soft grey helm now a deep black and blazing red optics.

“TELL ME WHERE HE IS! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE HIM OFF ME!”

“Who?” Perceptor frowned, remembering why he hated the femme, glaring harshly at her.

“Our son! The one you forgot!” She spat.

“I forgot?!” Perceptor shrieked. “YOU took him from me!”

 “I never did! If you remember rightly, I told you I left to show Adaptor to my family!” Valia argued, sounding distraught.

“You said no such thing!” Perceptor roared. “You ran off with him screaming for me. And don’t say I never tried to look for him because I HAVEN’T STOPPED!”

“Yeah. You would’ve, as you put it, found him.” Valia huffed, an amused smile on her face. “Too busy with that new buy-mech of yours.”

“HE’S NOT A BUY-MECH!” Perceptor snapped. “Don’t you dare downgrade him.”

“Downgrade Dealock? HA. Tried that already.” Valia laughed. “Now back to the matter in which I hacked into the ship. Where is Adaptor?”

“I don’t know!” Perceptor growled.

Valia frowned. “Some sire you are. If I find that he’s with you. Deadlock will live up to his name.”

The screen went blank before Perceptor could reply in anger. His rage surged in his frame, needing out somehow. Drift entered just as the anger got too much for Perceptor. The scientist launched himself at Drift, pinning the much smaller mech to the wall by his throat. Drift started at Perceptor in panic, hopelessly wondering what happened. Before he could ask anything, he was thrown onto the berth and his helm slammed down onto the hard berth. His processor swam with dizziness, feeling a weight pin him down.

But no more pain came.

He turned his helm the best he could to glace back at his bondmate. Perceptor had buried his helm in Drift’s neck, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

“Percy?” Drift asked meekly.

It was as if Perceptor just woke up from something. His helm snapped up and turned Drift around so that they faced each other as the scientist checked on the dent in the swords-mech’s helm. Perceptor thumbed the dent before pulling him close.

“I’m so sorry Drift. Forgive me.” he cried. “Drift.”

“Perceptor?” Drift frowned, pulling his helm up and brushing away the tears. “Perce, what happened?”

“Valia hacked into the ship.” Perceptor replied quietly.

Drift’s optics widened, realising. “What did she say to you?”

“She has this idea that my son is with me and if he is she’d . . .” Perceptor’s vents hitched at the thought. He couldn’t lose anyone again. Not a third one. “She’d hurt you.”

Drift frowned in alarm. “How does she know about us already?!”

“I don’t know!” Perceptor wailed. “I can’t. I can’t lose you. I’ve already lost her and . . . Scope. She still called him by the name she chose for him, not the designated one. I’ve really lost him.”

“Hey now. We don’t know that for sure.” Drift reassured. “And I’m not going anywhere. I don’t want to leave you. huh. You’re the first I’ve ever wanted to fight for.”

Perceptor’s vents hitched in draining cries. “Really? I’m not much to fight for.”

“You’re everything I want to fight for.” Drift smiled, draping his legs either side of Perceptor’s kneeling frame. “I don’t blame you for getting angry. I would’ve done the same thing. Although next time, take it out on something other than my helm. These fins are very sensitive, trust me, I found out the hard way.”

Perceptor then realised something that Valia said. “Valia knew who you were. She knew Deadlock!”

“What?” Drift frowned. “I would’ve remembered from you telling me about her.”

“I know but . . . she just got me worried.” Perceptor mumbled.

“Hey.” Drift sighed, pulling Perceptor’s helm back up again. “The only ones I’ve ever been close to were Gasket and Wing. Both didn’t end pretty well.”

“She knew you as a buy-mech.” Perceptor interrupted.

“Listen, I don’t know her. So don’t worry about it. I was well known in the gutters. More so than I would’ve liked.” Drift mumbled.

It was Perceptor’s turn to offer some comfort, sending warmth through their bond. He smiled as Drift’s frown slowly melted. Perceptor smoothed a hand up the helm fins, with Drift sighing and pressing into the touch. Drift moaned softly, as Perceptor leant forward to kiss away the low mood.

“Told you they were sensitive-ah!” Drift squeaked, rolling his torso into Perceptor’s.

Perceptor smirked. “Just a new thing to play with to annoy you then.”

Drift glared at Perceptor through the pleasurable feeling. Soon failing and smiling happily, purring softly. 


	11. Chapter 11

When Drift returned from the trip to Delphi, he was really shaken up. He was literally shaking. He was so close to death he became afraid. He prayed to Primus he would go out from the red rust virus rather than the DJD. He tried to get Ratchet to terminate his spark before the DJD even got a glance at him if he was still alive. His thoughts never strayed from Perceptor, worrying what Perceptor would be feeling through their bond. He’d tried to keep it as closed as he could. He didn’t want Ratchet to terminate him for his own sake, but for Perceptor. He wouldn’t be able to stay strong if he knew that Perceptor could feel it all. He’d already been through the break of one spark already, the scientist didn’t deserve to have the pain of another on top of the torture that Drift’d go through.

Drift sat on their berth, still shaking and wishing that Perceptor would be there to hold him close to his spark. For once in his independent life, he wanted someone to depend on. Something he’d never think he’d have. His chest fluttered and contracted painfully. He groaned and rubbed the plating until it went away.

He stood to pace around the room, hoping to keep his mind from straying back to Delphi.

“Drift?”

Drift yelped and spun, sword out and pointed at Perceptor. Percy held his hands up and stared down at Drift, not the sword. The sword shook in Drift’s shaking hands as he dropped the sword. It clattered on the floor, making Drift jump. Perceptor took one careful step towards his bondmate, pushing warmth through the closed bond. He managed to break through the bond, suddenly becoming overwhelmed by the fear and panic in Drift’s spark. Drift’s ventilations hadn’t calmed down.

“You’re safe Drift.” Perceptor spoke calmly and softly. “You’re safe.”

Perceptor brushed one of the stunned mech’s finals, making him jump and scurry to the washrack. Perceptor sat on the berth, watching the door to the washrack, leaving Drift to calm himself down. Perceptor hadn’t been told what happened on Delphi, apart from that everyone was almost killed thanks to a rogue medic who worked for the DJD.

That’s when Perceptor realised why Drift was so shaken up.

His helm snapped up at Drift shouting in fear and the glass smashing. Perceptor battered the door open and held Drift as close as he could to him. The swords-mech cried in fear into his shoulder. Perceptor looked up at the mirror they used to have, until Drift threw his sword at a corner blindly it.

“It’s alright Drift.” Perceptor cooed. “Nothing’s happening to you.”

“But I saw it. I felt the rust leaking out my optics!” Drift panicked.

Perceptor turned him to the broken mirror. “Look. What do you see?”

“Me and You.” Drift grumbled.

“How do we look?” Perceptor asked, his arms winding around Drift’s waist protectively.

“Normal.” Drift mumbled.

Perceptor softly kissed a final, glad that Drift was starting to calm. “See. We’re alright. You’re safe and healthy. You don’t have to tell me what happened. Just . . . just know that I’m here and will gladly accept anything off you.”

“I don’t deserve you.” Drift huffed.

Perceptor chuckled. “Would you be my bondmate if you didn’t?”

That got Drift to smile. But his optics screamed fear. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Perceptor smiled.

“I was so scared that I wouldn’t be able to keep the pain you’d feel when the DJD tortured me.” Drift mumbled, confessing.

“I’ve been through one spark-break. Being shot in the chest. Almost taking my own life. And yet, you guided me to where we are now. I’d find you and crush the DJD myself for you.” Perceptor whispered, pulling Drift closer.

Drift smiled, his optics brightening. “I’d love to see you take on all 5 of them.”

“I’d gladly do it for you.” Perceptor took that as a challenge. “You must be exhausted.”

Drift nodded and let Perceptor pull him towards the berth. But he suddenly stalled, reliving the last time he was dragged to a berth. Perceptor didn’t pull or let go of Drift’s hand, just let him move in his own time. Drift shook his head and looked up at Perceptor.

“I’m just being silly.” Drift chuckled and climbed onto the berth, leaning on Perceptor’s chassis, listening to the strong spark-beat under the glass.

To Drift, Perceptor’s arms were like a protective barrier to the outside world. He let their weight ground him, an anchor to reality, as he drifted off into a deep recharge, knowing that Perceptor would be there. The scientist was now like a living statue for Drift. A beacon that made sure he was safe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to wrap this story up soon as I've kinda run out of things to write for this. I have 18 chapters written up now and I'm close to the end. But I may put a sequel up to this as I have some sort of idea for it. Though it won't feature the comic at all after Tyrest shows his ugly face. 
> 
> And sorry to the guys who follow this series. I've been up to my eyeballs in work for university now that the end of the year is coming up fast and all the work is pilling up. I can't promise any frequent updates yet.


End file.
